


Not a Nightlight

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: It's a phone charger, God damn it.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 3





	Not a Nightlight

Kyle ran up to his boyfriend as he took a walk around Stark's Pond, overtaking him to get his attention. This worked better than shouting at him did or grabbing him by the shoulder. Especially compared to that second one: the last time Kyle made that mistake Tweek spun a 180° and nearly knocked his lights out.  
"Hey! Just who I wanted to see."

Tweek stopped short, his expression slightly hesitant. "Oh. Hi, um, what's up?"

"I'm happy to see you," Kyle said as he closed the distance to hold Tweek's hand. "And... I might've gotten you a present."

"What, why?" The blond yelped in alarm, "I didn't forget something, did I? Oh God, I didn't get anything for you!"

Kyle continued, knowing that getting to the point would settle Tweek down a lot faster than any alternatives would. "Naw, I just thought you might like this when I spotted it." Kyle dug into his pocket to fish out what he'd bought. He presented it to the other with a grin. "It's a light-up phone charger. I got it in purple so it wouldn't be too bright, and cause I- uh. I just had a feeling that the red one wouldn't... look right."  
More specifically he worried that the warmer colors would make a half awake Tweek inevitably flip out over a "fire" eventually. Tweek didn't even leave the surge protector in his room on overnight.

Tweek took the charger slowly, looking it over for a long moment.  
"I don't need a nightlight, Kyle."

"Huh? It's not a nightlight!"

"It kind of is."

"It's way cooler than that! Just- keep it. If you don't want to use it just stick it in a drawer and forget about it."

"You- nng- You're acting like a baby."

"And you're being an ungrateful prick!"

"Fine! ...My charger is having issues anyway. So thank you! Gah! Can we go get lunch or something and forget about this dumb shit please?"

Kyle watched Tweek tuck his gift into his pocket with a scowl.  
"Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Been tired lately. Getting back into the swing of things with some shorts.


End file.
